


How to train your Avatar

by regie027



Series: The Path [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Metalbenders and waterbenders make great pairings, Non-Canon Relationship, Slice of Life, korvira, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027
Summary: Korra has learned many different skills as Avatar but there's still one skill that she's been wanting to completely master for a long time. The time has finally come to get one Lin Beifong to give her more metalbending lessons. Will the master metalbender succeed in this endeavor? Will the training complex survive the training?This story is part of the continuity of "The Path" series but it can be enjoyed as a one-shot.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: The Path [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485029
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	How to train your Avatar

It was late afternoon and classes had just been dismissed for the day at the Republic City Police Academy. The hallways flooded with a hoard of fresh-faced cadets eagerly departing their classrooms. A couple of students immersed in their carefree chat were about to head out when the entrance glass door flung open before them. A deafening shriek was heard before the huge head of a polar bear dog peeked inside. The two students leaped in tandem, almost tripping backward in the process as an even more enormous body slipped inside with the Avatar at her side. 

The idle chatter that had filled the hallway suddenly shriveled to crickets. Korra, oblivious to the commotion her presence stirred, casually strolled the hallway, making a beeline through the compact group which quickly flattened to the walls as Naga paced behind her owner. Some shot astounded stares towards one of the most recognizable faces in all of the United Republic. Others simply stood ramrod as the polar bear dog ambled her massive body through the narrow enclosure, pausing here and there to sniff with piqued curiosity the remnants of lunch inside their bookbags. Senior students in their new and neatly pressed Republic City police uniforms chuckled amusedly. For them, the presence of the Avatar and her loyal companion had lost all novelty the moment they augmented the force as part of their training. While the city was enjoying the most continuous peaceful spell in recent history after streaks of Equalist revolts, dark deity attacks, and military invasions, the occasional traffic accident, triad trouble, and spirit related shenanigan made Korra a common fixture of their days, being this Avatar’s style more hands-on than her predecessor’s.

But it wasn’t a new crisis breaking in the city that compelled Korra’s presence in the institution today. It was more of a personal matter and she was determined to finally right a wrong, sort of speak. For reasons she deemed irrelevant to the case now, she had (allegedly) been prevented from visiting sooner but Korra knew that if she wished to preserve peace in her home, it was high time she’d made her appearance. After many enthusiastic petitions, gentle reminders, and what this morning suspiciously sounded like an ultimatum (uttered in a low growl for dramatic emphasis), it was either this or settling for joining Naga in the bear doghouse. And since Korra very much so preferred her comfy bed and the warm company it included, she was determined to maintain the domestic bliss she was presently enjoying with her ex-con girlfriend.

Her path soon took her away from the sprawling classroom building and the dazed students and she was now traversing a large field between the buildings dominated in its center by the towering statue of the founder of the force. Korra glimpsed at the likeness of Toph Beifong and wondered if training during her time had been as hard as the one she received at the swamp and trembled involuntarily at the thought of another practice session with the legendary earthbender. The Avatar was still nursing an imaginary bruise on her cheek when she reached the state of the art complex where the city's elite metalbending corps trained to hone their skills. As she made a sharp turn, a couple of feet ahead of her, a tall figure clad in the distinctive blues of the Southern Water Tribe caught her attention. The woman’s long silver mane swayed almost rhythmically with each step forward. When the woman was about to slip behind the thick steel frame doors that led to the interior of the complex, Korra shouted:

“Kya!” 

The waterbender’s head snapped back in recognition as Korra trotted towards her.

“Kya, hey. Visiting the chief I suppose,” the Avatar saluted. Naga brushed her head against Kya’s waist and the waterbender obliged with a scratch to her ear. 

“Hi, Korra! I must say it is unusual to see you here,” Kya observed offering her a quizzical glance. Korra replied with a wide smile.

“Well, I didn’t have compelling reasons to stop by before. This place is even more impressive than what Mako told me. To think I could have practiced here instead of wrecking the gardens in Asami’s manor. I’ve made a lifelong enemy out of Asami’s landscapers, always knocking down a decoration with airbending or damaging this fountain or the other. To this day, I still don’t understand the need for so many decorative fountains when they could do just fine with one.” Korra’s mouth curved into a smirk as she glanced at the indoor practice field, visibly impressed. The athletic complex elicited pleasant memories of her brief pro-bending career before Amon’s revolution put an abrupt end to those simpler days. irrevocably plunging her head on to the sobering reality of her duty as the Avatar. Those carefree days were not in naught as lifelong friendships were forged out of her incursion in the games.

Kya chuckled inwardly at the mental image of Korra apologizing to a frustrated gardener as she tried unsuccessfully to fix the wreck. She’d witnessed plenty of Tenzin’s exasperated faces whenever one of Korra’s energetic practices left priceless Air Nomad objects damaged in her wake to picture exactly how the poor man must’ve looked. 

“Linny told me she had some practice drills with her team so I decided to meet her and make sure she makes it to dinner as we’d agreed. I love the woman deeply but if I don’t keep a close watch on her, she’s capable of going back to her office to go over cold cases.”

Korra sighed audibly. “Believe me, I know the feeling. Of all the people in the world, how is it that I end up time and time again attracted to the workaholic type? Whenever Asami got wrapped up into one of her inventions, she’d lock herself inside her workshop for days on end. She wouldn’t even come out to eat! And now that we’ve been living together, I’ve realized Kuvira can be just as obsessive about work.”

“The woman used to run a whole country, an insignificant detail you’ve might have overlooked,” Kya remarked wryly.

The younger waterbender let out an exasperated snort. “I’m aware of that but I thought prison might have mellowed her out a bit. Not a chance! When she’s not preparing her lessons, she talks with Mako for hours while checking the police radio frequency. Why? Force of habit from back in the day at Zaofu she says. You should have seen her the last time we visited Beifong at Headquarters. She wasted no time in bossing over the cadets and she wasn’t even working that day!” 

Kya couldn’t help but chuckle at Korra’s bewilderment over the ex-commander’s intensity. It was almost uncanny how similar Kuvira was to a certain police chief when it came to the deadly serious way they behaved when it came to work or the air of authority with which they carried themselves. She didn’t have the name Beifong but there was a certain Beifong-ness to Suyin’s former protegé that was unmistakable. 

Korra held a finger against her chin in a pensive gesture as if a realization had suddenly dawned upon her. “Come to think of it, Kuvira has been doing this for such a long time that is almost second nature.”

“Some habits die hard and even more so with these stubborn metalbender types,” Kya offered as an explanation. After decades of dealing with Lin Beifong and her peculiar quirks, Kya felt more than qualified to make the assessment.

The Avatar seemed lost in thought for a moment before she leaned towards Kya as if to share a secret. 

“Just between you and me, the way she made the cadets tremble with just a gesture was kinda sexy,” Korra admitted with a crooked grin. The similar look the waterbenders exchanged was as if their thoughts had suddenly synchronized in the same wavelength. Kya allowed for a similar impish smile to tug at her lips. One of the many pleasures of being Lin Beifong’s girlfriend (and there were plenty), was to silently enjoy the almost panicked look on the officers’ faces when Lin entered a room. Her hard, intimidating glance was just enough to submit a crowded, noisy room into such an absolute silence, a nail falling could be heard, something that Bolin decided to put to the test while he was still part of the force. Kya allowed her mind to wander for a moment. If people only knew how easily she could turn around that severe expression with just a flip of her hair and a beckon of her finger, but that was a secret privy to her and Lin of course, but she would never vocally admit it.

“I know exactly what you mean. These type A women will be the end of us,” the waterbender added with an exaggerated abjected tone. 

“You know it! I admit I don’t understand how you can deal with the chief for extended periods,” Korra murmured cautiously.

“I could say the same to you about your cute jailbird but we both know quite well why we do it.”

Korra smiled impishly in response. Kya was right. They both understood well the appeal of their respective partners. The hard, unrelenting surface they displayed to the world hid a soft, endearing side that was only revealed to a few select people and both Korra and Kya had been successful at that.

Once inside the complex, both women noticed that most of the metalbenders had already concluded their practice drills and were now vacating the premises for the day. The facility was almost deserted save for the two women engaged in a spirited conversation in the area designated for rope drills, their voices echoing through the large enclosure. The elder woman stood tall and proud in her distinctive white tank top and black pants, her hard stare and stiff upper lip always a striking image to behold. The younger woman was half a head shorter but her demeanor was just as dignified and unflappable as her companion’s. Clad in a white, sleeveless shirt and green pants, she was removing the wrappings that bound her hands and ankles while attentively following her colleague’s argument. 

“I know you were taught a lot of fancy, artistic stuff by my sister but nothing beats the reliability and versatility of our wires,” Chief Lin Beifong affirmed assertively. A light sheen of sweat covered her bare toned arms and firm shoulders evidencing the strenuous workout she had just gone through.

“That is true but every once in a while, it’s good to incorporate something different to keep things fresh and innovative,” Kuvira retorted in her distinctive alto as she pushed back a damp dark tendril from her forehead. 

“Why tamper with something tried and tested? We already know it is effective. It was implemented by none other than Toph Beifong after all,” the veteran cop highlighted proudly. 

A subtle smirk curled in Kuvira’s mouth. Having been practically raised by one, the former captain understood firsthand the pride of the Beifongs and especially, anything and everything that had to do with their legendary earthbender matriarch. She knew her proposal was a hard sell, especially with Lin but their pride had rubbed on her too.

“Because we fall into the danger of complacency. Not to brag or anything, but that’s why the Zaofu troops were used as the cornerstone to rebuild the rest of the Earth Kingdom army because our strategies and techniques were innovative and they proved to be successful on the field,” the former commander observed.

Lin’s lips pursed into a thin line. Zaofu’s deserting forces did turn around the Earth Kingdom’s ineffective army into a sleek, modern, and disciplined military machine that almost took over Republic City in one fell swoop.

“Some of the stuff you propose might take a while for the average metalbender to assimilate.” 

“I concede that the advanced techniques do have a steep learning curve that probably will only be overcome by your most talented officers, but once they get the hang of it, the rest becomes easier. Admit it Lin, it would be good to refresh the drills with some new tactics every now and then. You don’t want to become predictable.”

“Are you calling me predictable?” Lin uttered with a slight growl. 

Kuvira’s eyes widened like saucers. “Not at all! But what’s the harm in adapting something different?”

“Sometimes I forget that you are my sister’s student through and through. There are moments you can really sound like her.”

Kuvira was taken aback for a few seconds by the comment. For years she’d attempted to carve an identity of her own to differentiate herself from her mentor. In the end, she had to surrender to the fact that she had a lot of Suyin in her whether she liked it or not, and it was easier just to accept it rather than fighting it. Even the search for individuality was a very Suyin Beifong thing to do. 

“I can’t deny I’m a product of Su’s education but this is not to pit Zaofu style against yours or any of that. I just think that having me here is a great opportunity to add a new perspective to what it is being taught.”

Lin was about to reply when a gentle voice startled her from behind, followed by a soft peck on her cheek.

“Hi Linny,” Kya greeted with a bright smile that quickly disarmed the combative chief.

“I see we’ve caught you both in the middle of intense verbal sparring,” Korra commented as she offered a wink towards Kuvira. The metalbenders had been so immersed in their conversation that they didn’t see the newcomers approach them, much less notice their very insistent stares. Judging by the pleased look in their eyes, It was quite evident they approved of their current appearance. Lin Beifong was approaching the sixth decade of her life but her physical prowess easily rivaled that of her fellow bender and even the Avatar herself, and one Kya of the Southern Water Tribe was keenly aware of that. 

Korra, however, had only eyes for the former Earth Kingdom head of state with her long hair fixed on a braid that rested over her right shoulder. Their past battles had demonstrated Korra beyond doubt that the strong, lean appearance of the metalbender was not only for display. Behind every punch she threw and every intricate movement she performed, there was sheer power and agility, one that had kept Korra on high alert in every confrontation they had. As an opponent, Kuvira had gone toe to toe with Korra in almost equal terms in strength, agility, and stamina but with their rivalry over, those qualities had been put into good use in other more pleasant endeavors. Korra certainly couldn’t be more grateful for that. 

“We’re just exchanging opinions on our styles of metalbending,” Kuvira explained. The shimmer in her eyes gave away the fact she was very happy with Korra’s visit to her workplace after much asking and pleading. It only took the possibility of being exiled from their room (and their bed) to finally make an act of presence at her girlfriend’s workplace.

“I appreciate Kuvira’s dedication and enthusiasm for the job but for now I don’t think it's a priority to make changes to the training.”

“Are you sure about that Lin? What she proposes sounds reasonable and it seems Korra’s metalbending has improved since she has someone to spar with,” Kya noted.

“I’m not sure if I would call spar to what they do,” murmured Lin to herself as she offered the pair a suspicious glance. She could still picture Mako’s face colored bright, beet red as he rushed to take his place in the police headquarters conference room for their monthly meeting, followed by an unusually pale Kuvira. Lin suspected something was afoot when she noticed that the metalbender’s bun wasn’t impeccably tied up as it was customary for her. Earlier that day, Mako had stopped by the archive room to pick up some dossiers when some noises startled him. His instinct kicked in and the detective rushed inside to investigate but what he saw (or almost saw) made him fluster violently. The file cabinet that Korra airbended at his location, which he barely evaded, didn’t aid in lessening his discomfort. Lin certainly had an idea of what had transpired judging by the subtle yet tense twitch in Kuvira’s eyebrows and the firebender’s nervous cough whenever hers and Mako’s glances inadvertently crossed as they tried their best to avoid eye contact. When the meeting was adjourned, Lin noticed that Korra was waiting anxiously on the hallway and as soon Mako stepped out, she blurted out a litany of apologies, confirming the seasoned detective’s suspicions. 

"I was just helping Veera to uh, fix her uniform…" the police chief managed to overhear and she had to swallow a guffaw. The stern look she threw their way was quickly followed by a peal of throaty mocking laughter that made all three jump in place and blush simultaneously in distinct shades of crimson.

“You still owe me some lessons Lin,” the Avatar demanded, breaking the police chief from her trail of thoughts. 

“First pro-bending and now metalbending with wires. Are you looking to establish an Avatar record by mastering the sub-specialties?”

“I’ve taken advantage of everything I’ve learned since I’ve been training with benders other than the White Lotus masters. Besides, what you guys do with the cables is very cool so I want in.”

“She keeps saying that but it took her a while to actually make it here,” retorted Kuvira with a side glance as she fished Korra’s pockets in search of doggie treats for Naga. 

The Avatar coughed, flustered as she airbended the snack that Kuvira got out towards her pet, which the polar bear dog caught in mid-air. It wasn’t her fault that whenever she wasn’t busy with work, she'd end up joining the airbender kids on Air Temple Island ~~playing airball~~ teaching Rohan. Or when she lent Bolin a hand occasionally (more than) to make his boring, stuffy government job a bit more entertaining with their hijinks. That reminded Korra that they had to return the armadillo bear to Varrick’s office before he noticed its absence. 

“Well, I finally did. I’m here. Let’s do this!” Korra flashed a confident smile. Her knuckles made a loud, cracking sound when she pressed her fists firmly against her palms. 

Until now, Kya had been following the conversation attentively in Naga’s company until all of a sudden, she stood up. Lin gave her a puzzled look. 

“You need to say something?”

The waterbender casually leaned towards Lin to push back a rebel tendril behind the chief’s ear, 

“Linny, don’t you think this would be a great opportunity to test Kuvira’s proposal?” 

The eldest Beifong sibling arched a dark eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“Korra wants to learn more metalbending techniques and Kuvira is offering to add some of hers to the police training. How about you two teach Korra so she can provide feedback on both styles?”

“That’s a very good idea Kya,” affirmed Kuvira.

“You’re a genius Kya! Water Tribe Pride!” exclaimed Korra.

“I do what I can,” replied Kya with a genial smile.

“Can we trust her opinion to be unbiased?” Lin inquired, still skeptical of the whole thing.

“I might goof around occasionally...well, maybe a lot, but I take my _sifus_ seriously. I really wanna do this.”

“I thought you were already working on metalbending on Air Temple Island.”

“Yeah about that...Tenzin wasn’t too excited with the idea of me tossing metal pieces out in the open after the first days we did and knocked down some trees in the process. After all these years, he’s still salty about the panels I destroyed when I began my airbending training.” The last sentence came out almost unintelligible.

“The priceless airbender heirlooms. He still chokes at the memory of that. He was so grateful it managed to survive Meelo.” Kya remembered how hard it had been to suppress laughter when Tenzin told her the story. As he narrated the destruction with painstaking detail, she believed he was about to have an aneurysm on top of a heart attack. “Anyway, this should be a fun workout for all of you. I’ll be watching you guys here with Naga.”

“So what do you say Chief?” Korra said, eyeing enthusiastically the metal cables hanging from the sturdy frame that hung from the ceiling.

“Urgh alright. Kya, do you mind if dinner is late tonight? I’m afraid we’ll have to go for reheated noodles.”

“Not at all. You know I enjoy watching you do your workouts. Besides, we can always assault Pema’s kitchen for some leftover pie,” the waterbender added with a wink

Lin couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Pema had pretty much resigned to the idea of Tenzin’s siblings assaulting her kitchen at random hours and on occasion, Lin would end up joining their raids when her stomach reminded her that the last solid thing of sustenance she had thrown at it had been hours ago.

“Okay, then Korra. Let’s start by getting you the right equipment.”

“Korra, use my gauntlets and belt while I go fetch an extra set along with some spare metal in the storage room,” Kuvira said as she pointed at the gear neatly stacked on the floor.

“Help me put it on?” the Avatar inquired, batting her eyelashes in dramatic fashion.

“You big baby,” the Zaofu captain protested but wasn’t able to avoid a smile to tug at her lips. In minutes she expertly metalbended the equipment to fit Korra until she was outfitted like a Republic City police officer. 

“Hmm, I feel powerful with these on. No wonder you metalbenders feel invincible,” the Avatar commented as she moved around, getting a sense of the weight of the gear over her forearms and waist while making minor adjustments. It was one of those occasions that the similarity in height and built to Kuvira proved to be quite convenient.

“It is part of its appeal, right Chief?” noted Kuvira with a slight grin.

Lin nodded. She had been metalbending for so long that her armor and gear felt like extensions of her body and without them on, she felt incomplete.

“Be right back. Don’t have too much fun without me,” Kuvira added as she placed a feathery peck over Korra’s cheek and headed up towards the storage room located at the far side of the compound. Barely ten minutes had gone by when she returned but the scene she encountered made her jaw drop. The area devised for target practice appeared as if a whole squadron of rookies had devastated it. Some of the sturdy rectangular metal slabs with bullseyes painted at the center had an assortment of holes and chipped corners. Many had been forcefully ripped off at the base along with the mechanism that allowed them to fall back when hit with the wires. 

“What happened?” the former commander inquired baffled as she examined what little remained of the stationary targets.

“Glad you made it back so quickly. I think Lin needs your help before we lose the Avatar,” offered Kya as an explanation.

Korra was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a pout jutting from her mouth. Chief Beifong was uttering a low sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Korra thought it was a good idea to use airbending to make the cables move faster. They did move faster but airbending them defeats the purpose of the exercise which is to _metalbend_ them,” Lin declared.

“I wasn’t getting the aiming part with metalbending too well so I tried another way. I think I might have come up a little too strong on my last move,” the Avatar sheepishly explained. 

“A little sounds like the understatement of the year,” muttered Kya. Naga yawned loudly, obviously uninterested with the situation at hand.

“It didn’t help that she went straight to metalbending the wires before I was able to go through the fundamentals.”

“It didn't look so difficult...” Korra offered as justification as she tinkered around with her gauntlet, accidentally triggering the metal wire that flew mere inches from the former Zaofu captain’s face. Undaunted, Kuvira joined Korra on the floor and placed a hand over her shoulder. 

Hmm no, that won’t do,” Kuvira gently chided to the mild amusement of both Kya and Lin who were accustomed to her more firm inflection. “You of all people should know by now that just because you’ve seen us do this many times doesn’t mean you can jump right in without going through the basics. How about you let Lin and me run through a routine while you observe?”

“Okay.”

While Korra obediently went to join Kya and Naga at the benches adjacent to the court, the metalbenders geared up and for the next half an hour, they went through some of the routines Lin’s police corps regularly practiced. The huge indoor rig allowed them to perform some of the “wire surfing” maneuvers the officers routinely used to track down perps across the city as well as the spider-like swings that Chief Beifong clearly favored in her arsenal. The demonstration was completed with Kuvira’s personal take, alternating the metal wire routine with tossing metal strips with precision to what was left of the targets. The Southern Water Tribe women were evidently enjoying themselves with the physical display and dexterity of their respective partners judging by the audible oohs and aahs as they followed every move enraptured. 

“These are the moments I’m so grateful Linny favors those white tank tops so much. I mean, look at those arms and that neck and shoulders. Perfection!”

“And the way her hair falls just over her temple…so pretty!”

Kya gave Korra a puzzled look and she mouthed an equally puzzled “what?” back at the elder waterbender. When Kya noticed that at that precise moment Kuvira was sweeping back a damp lock of hair from her forehead while taking a breather after a wire routine, she replied with spirited laughter.

“Never mind. Let’s just enjoy the show, shall we?”

Kya’s exhortation was in truth redundant because both women simply went on to enjoy the athletic spectacle in wordless mutual agreement. When the police chief and the former military leader concluded their exhibition with a flawless landing from the wire rig, both water tribe natives stood up and exploded in enthusiastic applause. 

“So Korra, what do you think? Do you have any questions?” Lin was dabbing her face with a towel while Kuvira readied the cables that were suspended for the next practice session. 

“I wanna try my aim again,” she said as she put the gauntlet back on and affixed the belt with the wire canisters on her waist.

“Remember to use metalbending this time,” admonished Lin sardonically as she stood at the ready beside her.

This time, Korra’s throw didn’t root out the slab but it failed in reaching the intended target. She attempted the move several times with the same results.

Lin crossed her arms over her chest, her mind trying to make sense of what was happening.

“I don’t get it. Your posture is correct and you’re following through the movement. When was the last time you had your eyesight checked?”

Kuvira, who had been exchanging a few words with Kya, stepped in.

“May I try something, Lin?” 

“Sure, knock yourself out.” The chief lifted her arms in defeat.

The metalbender moved in behind Korra. She leaned in close, placing her hands still slightly damp from perspiration over her shoulders. 

“Okay, this is how it goes,” she said with a soft smile. Neither Lin nor Kya caught what followed because Kuvira whispered the rest to Korra’s ear. Whatever it was, it proved to be quite effective as Korra began to improve her aim with each throw. After managing to hit a bullseye with the wires consistently, she moved on to the rig to follow with a surprisingly competent display of wire aerial acrobatics. Lin Beifong couldn’t believe her eyes. From clumsily flailing around to a close to flawless showing, Korra’s progress did a 180-degree turn at the turn of a yuan.

“What the fu…!” Chief Beifong sputtered baffled.

“What Lin means to say is great job Korra. You finally nailed it!” Kya quickly interrupted.

“Thanks! I guess I just needed the right motivation all along,” the Avatar retorted with a crooked smile. Lin’s right eye twitched.

“I suspected so.” Kya exchanged a knowing glance with Kuvira who in turn replied with a shrug.

“Can someone tell me what in Spirits is going on here?” demanded Lin irately. Before she could utter another word, Kya placed a reassuring arm around her waist.

“Girls, if you don’t have plans, how about we all head out to Air Temple Island for dinner? I believe Tenzin will be glad to hear about Korra’s progress.”

“Kya, you’re full of great ideas. Veera, what do you think?”

The metalbender was already slinging her gym bag over her shoulder. “Sounds perfect. Come on Lin, let’s hit the showers. We’ve truly earned our dinner with today’s session.”

The Republic City police chief mumbled something unintelligible and proceeded to follow Kuvira to the locker room as Kya and Korra looked on. As soon as they left the complex, Kya stared at Korra expectantly.

“What?”

“I think I figured out your little charade.”

“Charade? I don’t know what you’re talking about Kya,” Korra said, making her best effort to feign innocence. It didn’t work.

“It doesn’t take a truth seer to realize you’re up to something.”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. The jig was up.

“Okay, you got me. I guess I just wanted to make training more interesting. Poking fun at Beifong while getting Kuvira to pay me extra attention was an irresistible possibility that I just couldn’t refuse. It didn’t go completely as I intended because, in the end, she noticed something was amiss. I mean, I can be clumsy but not _that_ clumsy.”

Kya chuckled. “We both did. So, what was what she told you?” 

“She said that if I behaved nicely, I could expect a reward but if I didn’t it was the doghouse for real for me. So in the end I decided to play nice. I was paying attention to Beifong’s training the whole time and I was able to catch on things about metalbending with wires that I didn’t notice before. I believe the results speak for themselves.”

“You better tell Lin that at dinner. I know she’ll really appreciate it. You don’t have to tell her about your game though. It would be better if you let me handle that part.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” the Avatar replied relieved. She had avoided a bullet this time.

“Besides, just between you and me, if it hadn’t been for your little scheme, we would have missed on the spectacular display of two beautiful masters at their craft.”

“I know right? Next time we should all four join and mix it up with some waterbending to keep them at their toes.”

“I’m not sure if Lin would like to have a lot of water near her precious metal but I’m sure we can arrange something. How about we go and get our girls? They worked hard today and deserve our thanks for treating us.” 

And as the two women made their way towards the lockers, a sense of shared optimism hung in the air. Despite the hardships and the challenges of the past, the present and the future looked bright with the promise of better days to come. And if that future included many more athletic displays of their sexy metalbenders dressed in tight tank tops, it would certainly be a very good one.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from a prompt of sorts at a Discord server. I had so much fun with these pairings with my last story that I knew I had to return to them and the prompt gave me the best justification for another Kyalin/Korvira fic. I hope you enjoy this lighthearted tale because my next installment might be more dramatic (evil cackle).
> 
> Shameless self-promotion follows:
> 
> If you like ATLA and LoK and would like to join a Discord of fellow fans, check us out at https://discord.gg/WGfgUXC  
> We have independent ATLA and LoK channels, each ship has its own channel (select roles to only see what you like!) We also have channels for other fandoms, videogames, Netflix Party for ATLA/LoK rewatch, and we even feature a unique MILF aficionado role so you can gush about Lin, Kya and all the other awesome middle-aged ladies in TLoK.
> 
> And last but certainly not least, pre-orders are finally open for Kuvira Zine for all your Great Uniter needs!  
> For more information and previews of the work of the great artists who have collaborated on this endeavor, check https://kuvira-zine.tumblr.com, or just go ahead and place your pre-order at https://kuvirazine.bigcartel.com/  
> I won't say that yours truly collaborated with a story (but I totally did XD )


End file.
